Birthday wishes
by Jo-ChanLover74
Summary: The brunet ran out, his thoughts were on the one he talked to this morning, Johan. Since they were best friends, he was use to going out together with him. Now that said teen has a boyfriend, he barely HAS Time for said teen. His heart had been in pain.


**Warnings: **Yaoi ( boyXboy ), for those Yaoi haters. That's it.

**Pairings:** Selfshipping, One-Sided Spiritshipping, and Wildshipping.

* * *

><p>"Ne, Johan!" Yelled an excited brunet.<p>

Said Johan jumped. The teen was daydreaming, so the yelling was unexpected. "Hai, Juudai?"

"You wanna head out tonight? Aibou found a great abandoned house we can explore!" Screeched said brunet.

The blue-haired teen rubbed the back of his head, and then shook it, "No, Juudai. It's Mine and Jim's first year anniversary. Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

Juudai's eyes sadden at this, "... Oh. Okay. See ya then."

That's right. Johan HAD Been talking about it for quiet sometime now, so the brunet SHOULD'VE Remembered.

The brunet went back to his seat, his heart in pain.

**X-X-X-X  
>Time skip: After school<strong>

The brunet ran out, his thoughts were on the one he talked to this morning, Johan. Since they were best friends, he was use to going out together with him. Now that said teen has a boyfriend, he barely HAS Time for said teen. His heart had been in pain. In pain because part of him couldn't help but feel jealous of his boyfriend. Apparently, the brunet had a crush on his best friend for a while. Unfortunately, due to thinking he was straight, he was too late. He betted that Johan had a crush on HIM, but thought HE was straight to. So, he accepted when Jim asked him out. He sighed. Dispite the jealously, he was happy for Johan. Jim's a nice guy, plus they had a few things in common too. Unlike Juudai though, Jim takes interests in Animals just as much as Johan does. So, they were made for each other. However, Juudai respects that. With them going out now, he felt nothing but pain.

His aibou, Hane Kuriboh, appeared, offering to lead the way.

"I'm going Solo." Whispered the brunet, "I can take care of this myself."

With that, he followed his partner to the abandoned house.

**X-X-X-X**

The pain lingered in his heart for a while, as if it's telling him about his feelings about Johan. He sighed every time the mere thought entered his mind. He _loved_ the green-eyed teen. He _loved_ his eyes, his hair, his personality, his love for Animals. _Everything_about the teen attracted the brunet. Now, his heart couldn't take the pain any longer. He was shaking, merely because he knew he couldn't do this without Johan.

However, he had to. He has enough experience to do this himself. So, he pulled out a flashlight, and looked around, entered said household.

**X-X-X-X**

Entering the household, he shined the flashlight he held in his hand. He sighed as he saw little light that came from the moonlit room window. The first thing he saw was the stairs, leading to the second floor. To his right was the dining room. Forward to the dining room was the kitchen, which oddly the light was on. To his left was the living room. Upstairs held three rooms. Two bedrooms and a bathroom.

He tilted his head as he watched the kitchen curiously. He walked slowly, and quietly, as he snuck into the kitchen. He peeked in to see no one there. He frowned as he watched with curiousity. He really don't know who left the light on. However, if it was years ago then the light should've been burned out by now. It seemed as though the light was changed recently.

He stared at the light, as though he'd never seen light before in his life. I frowned, wonder why would there be light in the kitchen.

Silence.

He now wondered if anyone LIVED Here. He blushes slightly now because he feels light he's intruding. He shouldn't be here.

He was about to leave when he was stopped.

It was too late.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a cold, monotone voice.

The brunet froze.

'_Shit!_' He thought, _Didn't think someone's here! I didn't think I'd get caught!_'

He turned around to meet piercing _golden_-eyes.

The brown-eyed teen's eyes widen.

Silence.

The golden-eyed teen almost looked exactly like him! His hair, his features, his height. Everything. The only difference was that his hair is darker, and his eyes were _golden_yellow. With his current outfit on, he looked like some sort of goth, however, he also looked much more dark and mysterious. He almost looks like a King. Some ruler of a dark kingdom.

The brown-eyed brunet felt like he was staring at a mirror. He reach out to touch the features, only to be grabbed by the wrist by the other.

Juudai blushes, realizing he was invading his personal space. So, he akwardly back smiled, and nervously laughed quietly, "Ahh, s-sorry."

He backed up, only the other didn't let go of the other teen's wrist. Seeing as he couldn't let him go, he was probably wondering WHY He was in his property, and WHY He was in his personal space. So, trying to remain calm-which was very hard for the light-haired brunet-He rubbed the back of his head, he blushed and tried to pull away.

"I-I was just about to leave! I-I didn't realize someone lived here! U-Umm, n-no offence, but your house looked abandoned!" He said, trying to lighten the mood by laughing nervously.

No avail. The dark-haired teen looked unimpressed. His emotionless features held no emotion to Juudai, so it was hard for him to read his emotions. With what the current situation, he looked down to stare at his wrist, which was held captive by the other's grip. Dispite the akward situation he was in, he inwardly relaxed, because his wrist was free from his captor.

The dark-haired teen stared, "Wouldn't you like to stay for a while?"

"R-Really?" Asked Juudai, nervously smiling.

The golden-eyed teen nodded, "Hai. I am Haou. I am... Pleased to meet you."

Juudai nodded slowly, "Y-Yuki Juudai. I-I'm... Nice to meet you too."

Silence.

"Dinner is making at the moment. You have until the end of supper to stay, ." He said, calmly but coldly.

Juudai watched as Haou walked into the kitchen. In truth, Juudai didn't want to stay because he already felt like invading AND A bother. He wanted to be polite, so he unconsciously accepted his offer. Unfortunately, for him, he already felt like a captive here. He was lost for a moment before he snapped out. Perhaps Haou is just lonely. Yeah. That makes sense. He _does_live in an abandoned-looking house. I mean, perhaps he's lonely and offered for Juudai to stay for dinner. Give him someone to talk to.

After quiet sometime, the akward silence was broken, "... Juudai. How old are you? You look like a 14-year-old."

Said teen rubbed the back of his head, "You're... Almost right. I'm 15, going 16 in August!"

Haou remained silent for a bit before replying, "Next month huh? Well, that's nice."

"Th-Thank you." Replied Juudai, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Silence.

Thoughts of Johan crossed his mind, with sadden him. He felt it would be a... Bad birthday. 16, 18, and 21 are normally the funnest birthdays they are, at least, that's what Asuka told him when she was in America. Unfortunately, he doubted he'd _ever_have fun without Johan around. He sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. It was a gloomy house, and it was all dusty and broken down. It matched his exact feelings right now.

Silence.

"You seem... Toubled." Said Haou, breaking the silence.

The light-haired brunet gave a sad smile, "It's just... Love trouble, that's all."

"Ahh, that does seem tough." Haou replied, stiring up spaghetti.

The brown-eyed teen watched Haou closely as he stired.

Silence.

"Haou...?" Asked Juudai.

Haou turned to the brown-eyed teen, "Hmm?"

"H-Have _you_had love troubles before?"

The golden-eyed teen was hesitint, but he nodded, "Yubel. She passed away several years ago."

"Oh." Whispered Juudai.

Now the light-haired brunet felt bad for even asking. He sadly smiled, "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine." Replied Haou, "I... Haven't had company for a while."

Silence.

'_That SHOULD Explain why he's so alone... And maybe half the reason why he asked me to have dinner with him..._' Thought Juudai.

Haou sat down across from the brown-eyed teen, and sat his plate down. He stared emotionlessly at the other, and said other did the same. Their eyes were locked, and they stared at each for a full minute. However, it felt longer. The looked down to their food, and they ate silently.

Silence.

"So..." Started Juudai, breaking the silence, "Why did you ask me for dinner here?"

Haou looked up to stare at the other teen, "Just because."

The light-haired brunet was hesitint for a moment before nodding, "I see."

Dinner was silent. It went on for at least one full hour, dispite the way Juudai _inhaled_ his food. Haou ate it slowly, enjoying his food. Neither one wouldn't know how to start a conversation. Neither wanted to either. It just went on silently. As soon as they finished, the light-haired brunet _insisted_on helping the other, dispite said other's protests. So, Juudai got to help Haou with the dishes, before getting ready to leave.

Before Juudai left Haou's house, the golden-eyed teen stopped him before walking out the door.

"Juudai." Haou started.

Said brunet turned around to lock eyes. Letting him know he's listening.

Haou sighed, "... Come by anytime, if you wanna talk. I can truly see your... Love trouble. I'd be willing to help you... Juudai."

The light-haired brunet softly smiled. His heart felt... Reliefed. He nodded his head, "Okay, Haou. I will. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He whispered.

They waved before Juudai left, and Haou closed the door behind him.

As Juudai walked, he oddly felt... Happy. His heart was still in pain, but oddly it felt... Happier then usual. Maybe because he got a new... Friend. Yeah, that's right. A new friend. Excited, he ran the rest of the way home. Ignoring his parents questions about his day.

**X-X-X-X  
>Time skip: 3 Weeks Later<strong>

The past Three Weeks went by quickly for the light-haired brunet. Oddly, the brunet was suspiciously happy for the green-eyed teen. For the past year, he got use to the meloncholy feeling around his best friend, but now he seemed happier then usual. His boyfriend noticed too, suggest he should leave him be... But his best friend was concerned, so he has no choice by to eye him.

As for the brunet, he seemed happier then usual because he's been visiting his new friend, Haou, for the past few days. He was happy, and much more reliefed. As a thank you, he has a new gift in his backpack that he bought just a few days ago, Just for the emotionless brunet. Getting to know the golden-eyed teen, he gained a small crush on him, dispite that Haou had a "girlfriend" before. Juudai knows Haou might be straight, so he might be happy just being friends. So, his gift was a thank you for being his new friend.

Talking with Shou, his best friend, he just laughed along until the green-eyed teen walked up.

Juudai turned to Johan, and smiled, "Good mornin', Johan! I'm SO Glad to see you this mornin'!"

"Juudai. Can we talk... Alone?" Asked Johan.

Juudai cocked his head, "Umm... Sure."

They walked out the door, and walked into the bathroom, where they're alone.

**X-X-X-X**

Johan pushed Juudai against the wall, glaring at the brunet. Juudai yelped, because that acturally hurt.

Juudai growled silently, "What's wrong with you, J-Johan!"

"You've been... More happier lately. I tried to make you happy for _at least_a year now!" Stated the bluenet.

Juudai tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that there's normally a depressing aura around you. It went away, so I'm wonderin' _why_my best friend is happy all of a sudden." Said Johan, getting a bit annoyed.

Juudai sighed in quiet relief. He thought his best friend was mad at him for something, which he clearly didn't want, "Ahh, I met someone new! Someone who happened to cheer me up from my depressing state!"

Johan's eyes widen at this new information. Feeling a bit jealous himself, he just stared at the young brunet in the eyes. "And it took HER A few days to-"

"-A few weeks!" Juudai corrected, "And it's a him."

This surprised the bluenet even more. For a LONG While, before we went out with Jim, the bluenet had a Crush on the brunet in front of him. Unfortunately, HE Thought he was _straight_the way he spent time with Asuka.

Of course, he couldn't just to conclusions just yet. So, he had to ask.

"Juudai." Started to bluenet.

"Hmm?" Asked the teen in front of him.

Silence.

Johan sighed and looked him in the eyes, "... Do you... Have a _crush_on this... Boy?"

Juudai blushed and turned away, "Just... Just a small one. He use to have a girlfriend that passed away though, so I'm... Helping him."

Johan froze.

So, he was right. Juudai _wasn't_straight. It was obvious that he was gay. So, now the bluenet's heart hurt a bit.

Ahh, well. He _does_have Jim. He's nice, plus he shares a simular passion when it comes to Animals. So, there's no doubt his head wasn't in TOO Much pain.

However, he couldn't help but feel hurt. Juudai IS his first crush after all. So, he must've been... Depressed because he went out with Jim.

Now, he can clearly see, he's happy with someone else. So, he let it go, and left it be.

"I was just asking, Juudai. You just seemed more happy lately, so I was curious." Explained Johan, smiling at the brunet.

Said brunet smiled happilly, "It's fine!"

The bluenet smiled back. Hiding the new meloncholy feeling he gained.

They left the bathroom.

**X-X-X-X**

As they walked in, Jim walked up his his boyfriend, and wrapped his arms around Johan. Said green-eyed teen smiled, happy he has Jim.

"Have you cured your curiousity, Johan?" Whispered Jim.

Johan sighed sadly, "Yeah... I also found the answer to my question I had... Ever since I met him."

Jim's visable eye widen, "Yo-You mean-?"

"-Yeah... Turns out he had the same feelings as me... He found someone else."

Jim stared at his boyfriend for a full minute before shrugging, "Someone else, huh? How would you know they'd go out?"

Johan sighed, "It's a gut feeling, ya know, Jim?"

"Ahh, M'Kay." Whispered Jim, as be began to rock him gently.

The green-eyed teen shared everything with his boyfriend, so he knows what question Johan talked about. Since then, they were close. SO close. However, his feelings for Juudai never died away yet, so it was hard for him to grasp the feelings for Jim. Fortunately, he slowly DID Fall for Jim. So, he was glad he has someone. Someone close, someone who helped him let go of Juudai.

So, things turned out... Okay.

For everyone.

**X-X-X-X  
>Time Skip: After School<strong>

"Eh? C-Could you repeat that?" Asked the light-haired brunet. Sitting next to Haou on the couch.

Haou looked at Juudai, unfazed, "I said, You have 'till tomorrow to leave this house. After dinner."

"Ahh, th-that's what I thought." Whispered Juudai.

_Tick. Toc. Tick. Toc._

The clocked ticked on, as the two brunets sat there, on the couch.

Juudai unzipped his backpack, and pulled out two objects.

A red cloak.

And a Mirror.

The brown-eyed teen folded the cloak nearly, so he just handed them both to the golden-eyed teen. Said teen stared at the gifts on his lap. Emotionlessly, he locked eyes with the other, staring at him in question.

The brown-eyed brunet rubbed the back of his head, his head facing away because he was blushing, "Ahh... They're gifts. A-As a thank you... For being a good friend."

Hesitint, Haou put on the cloak and looked at himself in the mirror.

He remained emotionless, which made the other anxious. He wasn't sure what the golden-eyed brunet was thinking. Sure, he knew him for almost a month, but that doesn't mean he knows him THAT well.

After a few more moments, Haou looked at his look-alike, "I like it."

Reliefed, Juudai looked at him, "R-Really?"

Haou nodded, "Yes."

Silence.

Juudai sighed, reliefed, and looked at the other, grinning to him, "You're welcome."

The golden-eyed teen sat down next to the other brunet, and looked at him. Said brunet did the same, locking eyes with the other.

Silence.

They stared at each other for a moment, what seemed like another full minute.

"Juudai." Started Haou, catching said other's attention.

"Hai?" Asked Juudai.

Haou remained emotionless, "So... Your birthday's next week, hmm?"

Juudai squeaked happilly, "Yeah! I'm excited!"

"Are... Are you having a... Party?" Asked Haou, seeming interested.

The light-haired brunet sighed, giving a sad smiled, "I... Of course I am!"

"Don't lie to me." Hissed Haou, "Tell me the truth."

Juudai gulped, "Uhh..."

Silence.

Juudai sighed in defeat, "No. Apparently my parents are too busy to deal with that kind of stuff. They won't even arrange it. They won't even talk about it. They just work. Work. Work."

"I see." Said Haou, seeming unfazed.

Silence.

"Well, tell you what..." Stared Haou. Juudai turned to Haou, looking up with sad eyes. Haou continued, "... Come here. On your birthday. Come here, and we can spend the day together. Don't worry about anything, just come here, K?"

Juudai was hesitint, but he nodded, "... Okay?"

"Good. I have a pair of Pajamas you can borrow for tonight."

The two brunets locked eyes again, looking at each other's soul. Apparently, they stayed like that for a while, before Haou sighed, closing his eyes. This gave the other a chance to turn away. His face was HOT.

Haou looked in front of him, "Does... Does your parents even know you're... Gone?"

Juudai scoffed, "Doubt it. It's one reason why I accept any... Umm... _Offer_you give."

"... I see." Replied Haou.

Silence.

Haou looked at Juudai, staring at him in the eyes, "... You WILL Come."

"Umm... Okay." Juudai akwardly said, smiling, so he wouldn't be rude.

Haou stood up, and looked out the window for a moment. Juudai nervously followed his gaze, only to see a beautiful sunset. The light-haired brunet smiled softly, "That's... Beautiful."

Haou nodded, "Yeah... It is."

"Do you... Wanna go upstairs with me?" Asked Juudai nervously.

Haou shook his head, "I'll join you later. Go and take a shower, . I'll come up right after."

"Oh... Okay."

After all that, the light-haired brunat went upstairs. Fortunately, for Haou, he walked up the the window and opened it, hissing slightly in discomfort. Knowing...

Knowing someone's there.

"I know you're listening." Hissed the dark-haired brunet.

The person froze.

Haou continued, "While you're at it, listen to this: If you _ever_ plan to hurt Juudai in _anyway_... I'll hunt you down and Kill you. Ya hear me?"

The person squeaked to answer the golden-eyed teen. Seeing as Haou is dark, mysterious, and scary, it was all the person ever did to answer. Haou took it as a yes, so he nodded, "Good. Now, if you're a friend, you're invited to Juudai's birthday party next week. If you're a Foe, then _watch out_."

He slammed the window closed.

He looked out to see a blue-haired figure run out of the bushes, and run away. Haou scoffed. From the looks of it, it looked like that blue-haired brat that Juudai discribed as his _Love Interest_. He turned around, and went to the kitchen to cook Juudai's meal. Finally... Alone with Juudai.

**X-X-X-X**

Dinner that night was one of those _loud_nights for the golden-eyed brunet. He listened to every story Juudai ever told, but this one caught his interest because then Juudai acturally made his friend realize his feelings for him, and made HIM Guilty. Ha. It wasn't hard to figure out, for Haou at least, so he just sat there, listening to Juudai talk on about his day. He could tell. Juudai's a lot more happier now. Mission accomplished. Now to accomplish his, obvious, wishes.

Give Juudai his heart.

Haou can't deny it. He fell in love with the hyper-active brunet. He's just GOOD At hiding it. Just for the hell of it, he sometimes teases Juudai about it. He's grown protective over him. So protective, he'd Kill for his heart.

If only he wasn't so obsessive over that damn _Johan_he'd been talking about. For all he knows, Johan's just a jerk that fell for another man just to make the other jealous.

It worked, none-the-less. However, it caused Juudai to fall into a state of depression. Which, Haou noted when he first met him. He noted it was the same type of depression when his Love Interest passed away.

He _loved_ Yubel. He _love_ her so much: It would've killed Just to be with her. Although with HER Gone, it caused him to go numb. So numb, he just walks around, no soul. No heart. No emotions. He found emotions a waist of time, and no use. So, he just lived here. In this... _Abandoned_house everyone calls now. His parents died when he was young, so that was what made it harder. Isolated in this... Dump.

However, with the hyper-active brunet around, the house... Brightened up. Like it wasn't abandoned in the first place. Juudai had a perk on keeping the house clean. The problem was: Juudai did it out of Love. Normally the hyper-active brunet would leave everything the way it is. Haou normally kept everything clean, but his heart was too broken to do so.

All and all, they acturally repaired _each others'_hearts.

So, it was pretty Ironic for the golden-eyed teen.

It's true: If you're in a Meloncholy mood, help someone else that's in the same mood, and it would cheer BOTH Up(1).

Haou heard that sometime in his childhood. So, it's true... _Very_true indeed.

**X-X-X-X  
>Time skip: A week later<strong>

After a week, The happy-go-lucky brunet was just as happy was ever. It's his 16th birthday after all! So, why _couldn't_ he be happy? He cheered for quiet sometime 'till after school. Making a great birthday party at Haou's house. Even his best friend, Johan, gave him a kiss on his cheek. It showed "_Friendship_" for the bluenet, but his best friend couldn't help but take it as more. Johan IS His first crush after all. He couldn't be happier.

He sat down on the font of the school once it was after school. Once up front, he invited all his friends to Haou's house. Unfortunately, for him, they were confused. Especially Johan, who is the only one that should've made sense to this, due to '_Last Week's Incident_' with Haou.

Juudai, irritated, sighed, "Someone, I know, lives at the abandoned house. That house lives a close friend of mine."

After a moment, or two, half of the group finally got it, and explained to the other half about it. So, in moments, they all understood. Juudai, feeling extra proud of that, grinned to himself, and nodded in approval. He turned and walked away, going straight to Haou's house to see what he has planned.

He hoped his _greatest_wish comes true.

**X-X-X-X**

The Party went on as planned, and everyone, especially the birthday boy, was happy. He spent most of his time playing twister, and dueled a couple people, with a card game called Duel Monsters. Normally people would enjoy it for the food, or to dance, or just to plain have fun. Either way worked at the party, and it was perfect in _every_ way. All except _one wish_came true. With what was going on and all, he was having too much fun.

As for Haou, he was... _Asking_ certain people to prepare for a _surprise_ for the birthday boy. He _asked_here and there just to prepare it, and get ready when the birthday brunet came in. Good thing too, because the others were in the other room currently watching a movie. Apparently everything was going according to plan when he bumped into the boy's old crush.

_Chatter. Chatter. Chatter._

Haou narrowed his eyes as the kids spoke in the other room, "I take it _you're_Johan Andersen. A famous kid at the school who has a passion for Animals, and loves the colors of the rainbow."

The bluenet's green eyes widen, "Wha-?"

"-Juudai told me all about you, brat." Whispered Haou, quiet annoyed with the presence alone.

Johan frowned, "What did he tell you?"

"Oh. A lot, actually. You're his best friend." Replied Haou, shrugging like it was nothing.

The bluenet sighed, "Look, I didn't mean to hurt him if that's all he told you."

The golden-eyed teen stared, unfazed by Johan's comment.

Johan continued, "Ever since I met Juudai, _I_had a crush on him too. Unfortunately, I thought he was straight the way he always hung out with this one girl in school... Asuka Tenjoin."

Haou _now_seemed interested, "Go on."

Johan sighed, "It turns out, he was just being friendly. I went out with Jim because Juudai... Umm... Didn't tell me on time."

"Well, it's too late." Whispered Haou lowly, "I have a surprise for him. Now, if you excuse me, I gotta make sure the decorations are... Okay."

With that, Haou left. Johan sadly sighed, but smiled. His eyes held a maloncholy feeling, showing his sadness.

However, it doesn't mean he would stop Haou's... _Surprise_. He _wants_ the brown-eyed teen to be happy. On how _close_he is, he'd be willing to let him go.

Everyone was gonna be happy, right?

"Cake's ready!" Screamed a random voice.

The others soon joined, "Cake! Cake!"

"I love Cake!"

"Aniki! Will it have ice cream?"

"This better be good, drop-out!"

"Ooh! I can't wait for Cake-don!"

"Cake Cake Cake Cake~!"

Everyone was gathered for Cake.

**X-X-X-X**

Everyone sang happy birthday for the brunet. Said birthday boy was blushing slightly of embarrassment. Normally he ain't use to this much attention because of his parents, but he's glad he has all his friends here. Plus his crushes too. Haou, and Johan. His _love interests_. He felt equal passion for them, and they both felt so close to the light-haired brunet. Since his friends were here, he guessed he wouldn't leave because of Haou. Now that they were finished, he blew out the candles, already knowing what his birthday wish is. All, his romantic life was on the line of luck now. No turning back now.

Haou walked up to a string as everyone gave out their presents.

Manjoume Jun, the brunet's rival, gave him a book. Which the brunet thanked... Akwardlly. Normally he isn't the type to read, so it just made him uncomfortable.

Asuka Tenjoin, a female, gave Juudai a red scarf. Which the brunet thanked happilly. Knowing Red was _sorta_his favorite color.

Shou Murufuji, what Juudai sees as his little brother, gave his '_Aniki_' a music CD, which made the brunet happy.

Kenzan Tyranno, another what Juudai sees as his little brother, gave HIS '_Aniki_' a dinosaur suit. Which the brunat thanked. Oddly, he just ignored the question he wanted to ask. Kenzan liked dinosaurs, so it was explainable.

Rei Satome, a girl that has a BIG crush on him, much to Haou's displeasure, gave him a heart shaped box. Juudai didn't question that was either. He isn't into much romance, so it kind of confused him.

As for Johan Andersen, he gave him a pet. A kitten.

"Aww! It's so cute!" Squeaked the brunet happilly, "Any suggestions for a name?"

"Fluff-ball!"

"Terra! As in Terodactyl!"

"Juudai-Sama!"

"Hane Kuriboh."

The brunet perked up at the last name, and looked at Haou, smiling fondly at him. So, he wants to name a kitten after his aibou, hmm? Ahh, seems fine enough for the brunet.

"Hane Kuriboh it is!"

They all cheered, happy that they got to help along with the name. Johan gave a great gift, and Haou gave a great name. So, what's there? Something's missing. The birthday brunet could feel it as the other petted the kitten in his lap. He looked around the room when he looked at everybody.

He got it!

"Haou! You haven't given me a present yet!" Whined the birthday brunet.

Haou stared emotionlessly at said brunet, and gave a rare smile, which made the other's heart pounding. Haou pulled the string, and a banner came down.

"_Juudai, will you go out with me?_" The banner said.

Said brunet froze in the spot, and everyone froze in silence.

Silence.

"Tell me your answer." Whispered Haou, breaking the akward silence.

Juudai's heart pounded, as he squeaked in delight and got up to run to the other, hugging the other close.

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE, YES!" Yelled the brunet practically. "Yes! YES! **YES**!"

Everyone cheered as Juudai accepted the golden-eyed teen's offer. Apparently this was the best birthday that the brunet could _ever_ wish for. As for the others, they congratulated the brunet for gaining a boyfriend that day too. Squealing in happiness, he nuzzled and stayed by his boyfriend the whole time the party went on. Apparently Haou was just as happy. Of course, he remained emotionless, the light-haired brunet can tell he was happy as can be. Haou, annoyed with the situation, just swept everyone off. Especially Johan, who doesn't forgive him for breaking his new boyfriend's heart. Johan was happy for the happy-go-lucky brunet for gaining a boyfriend... And on his 16th birthday too! So, Johan decided to, finally, let go of his crush, and hold on to Jim, for as long as he needs to. Jim's a nice guy, so he should fall completely in _no time_.

This was the BEST Birthday the brunet ever had.

**X-X-X-X  
>Time skip: Weeks later<strong>

Leaning against the couch, Juudai kind of got use to coming here. It's like he practically lives here now at the not-so-abandoned-looking house. He sighed happilly in content, and softly smiled at his boyfriend in comfort. It was one of those quiet nights for Haou, so he enjoyed it as much as he can.

Silence.

Haou emotionlessly looked up at the ceiling, "So... Are you happy with me?"

"Of course!" Replied the other, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you were hesitint at first." Said Haou, seeming suspicious.

Juudai chuckled lightly, "Haou... I _wished_you'd ask me out, Haou. It was my 16th birthday wish. Over the month I've been getting to know you, I gained... A crush."

"It was obvious." Said Haou, unfazed.

"Wha-!" Squeaked the brown-eyed teen, seeming surprised by all this.

Haou nodded, "Yeah. However, I gained... One too."

"A crush?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"I... I love you, Haou." Whispered Juudai, happilly, but calmly.

Haou gave a rare smile, "... I love you too... Juudai."

Up above, a woman with mis-matched eyes stared from above.

Now she can rest in peace, for the one she loved found another.

She faded up, and away.

'_Take care, my prince. Be happy... With the one you Love..._'

**X-X-X-X  
>The End...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo, this took me TWO days to make. I tried to get them as IC as possible. Apparently. it took me TWO days to type this, and I worked HARD on it. Criticism is welcome! However, I warn ya, I ain't takin' this down for a while. Well, I hope you liked it! =3<strong>

**(1) I read this at some point in my childhood. Apparently, it's true!**

**C'ya~**

**~Jo-ChanLover74  
><strong>


End file.
